lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
R. Kayne
Randall Kayne is an as-yet unlinked Crosser who spends his time either working at his main job as the night guard at the Herston Public Library and Museum or moonlighting at a myriad of other jobs, including cleaner, waiter, fry-cook, delivery boy, and anything else that can help to supplement his meagre income. He lives in an apartment house at 18 Reinfield Road, sharing a house with several other tenants and trying his best to avoid getting kicked out. Much of the time, he can be found around the library, the mall, or else practically everywhere in the city, within reason. Personality and Appearance As befitting his rather messy and disorganized personality, Randall's brown hair is almost always worn in a (rather unkempt) ponytail which trails down to between his shoulder blades. His face has always seemed slightly more feminine than masculine, his serious gray eyes belying his energetic and cheery personality. In general, Randall doesn't let anything get him down, as evidenced by his carefree (albeit rather worrisome) lifestyle. His inquisitive mind was part of the reason he decided to take up the position of security guard at the library and museum, allowing him to view the exhibits or read a few books even after closing hours. Standing guard for long periods of time, though, can never be a long-term solution for him, thus his preoccupation with finding new things to do. Off-duty (and while not working anywhere else), Randall often can be seen wandering the streets and shops in fairly casual attire, with the only constant being a white sling bag which contains a large number of random tools with which he can respond to any odd-job he has the luck of running into. This preparedness also means that he takes surprises in his stride very easily. Interacting with Others Randall generally treats people with equanamity, often being upbeat about things and trying to make people feel good about themselves with a consistency that can get, frankly, slightly annoying. He's the kind of person who helps others not for any real reward, but because there is nothing else he would rather do. This does not mean that he goes out of his way to find people to help, just that he will attempt to help people should he be conveniently placed without any other real objective that he considers more urgent. His helping, however, need not necessarily be completely altruistic, nor will his beneficiaries necessarily have to be on the side of good, as long as he does not do anything that would go against his own principles. This moral ambiguity makes it easy for him to mix with people, his attitude towards people not changing regardless of their gender, age, or state of being, although he will naturally be more inquisitive towards things he knows nothing about, Strays being among them. History Randall's history thus far has been reasonably varied, despite having come to Pebbleton only three years ago to accept a place at MVD Private High. The atmosphere of extravagance and elitism soon turned him away, however, as did the idea of school routine in general. Despite his parents' consternation, he has lived a reasonable life, albeit one fraught with unique experiences, for the past few years, having worked in practically every capacity one might be able to suggest for a town like Pebbleton. In his second year in Pebbleton, he began, inexplicably, to be able to see Ether; although, not knowing anything about the concept of Strays or Crossers, he believed that he was merely looking at the karmic auras of the people and places around him. His inquisitive nature prompted him to attempt to influence this energy, leading to the discovery of his Crosser ability, Coalesce, as he termed it from how he would gather the "auras" to influence its corresponding hosts. Continuing to search through archives in the library and museum where he finally chose to work at brought him closer to information on the mysterious, apparently mythical, substance known as "Ether", as well as its connotations with the idea of Death. While interested and more than a little curious, Randall took the warning to heart, and continues with at least some small amount of caution to figure out why he can manipulate what he now believes is the rumoured Ether, and what consequences might result from such an act. Ability Randall's ability, Coalesce, works through the concept of concentration: gathering and accumulating particles (of any material, and even to a small extent, Ether). Unlinked With this ability, Randall has learnt to reinforce parts of his body to become harder or stronger, although the effect is still extremely weak. One side effect of him working with the idea of karmic auras in the beginning is that he has learnt to use Coalesce to gather his "mental energies", allowing him to concentrate better at tasks, a lifesaver given his whimsical personality. He can also create small pockets of Ether, managing to concentrate enough Ether to create a small, tangible marble-sized orb, which unfortunately is too unstable to last more than a minute before exploding with a (relatively) harmless pop. His recent experimentation with it, however, together with the fact that his ability actually actively manipulates Ether, does make him a prime target for forces of which he knows nothing about. Category:Player Characters Category:Crossers Category:Characters